Become a Malfoy
by Snapes-little-matchmaker
Summary: MXM Harry has had enough with the lies in his life and finding out Sirius is lying to him. Engaged to Lucius Malfoy and acting father to the slimy git Malfoy. Then to add confusion to pain Sirus tells him and in likely story. He learns Sirius and Lucius want to adopt him against Dracos wishes and Snape is in love with him? But what is reality what is fiction.
1. Chapter 1- Harrys' Outburst

Harry blew out a breath of smoke, as he watched Draco and Snape waltz back into the castle arms wrapped around each other laughing. Harry sighed as he stubbed his cigarette out on the wall of the astronomy tower as he gazed at the clock. It was well past curfew as always, they had gone the same place they had for god knows how long. He knew for certain 4 months. That was how long it had been since he started watching them. Draco and Snape would leave the castle around half seven to eight o'clock and return sometime after midnight, always in high spirits and without a care in the world.

He knew where they had been, Malfoy Manor. Now that doesn't seem so strange except for the fact he knew his godfather was residing there. That was why they were going to see his godfather Sirius Black. Apparently _Draco _was like a son to him and he was Lucius Malfoys' fiancé. He and Snape went to see him at least three times a week. What hurt Harry the most was the fact that Sirius never told him. So he had ceased contact with him, didn't owl him, answer his fire calls, refused to go with Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld place or any sort of contact what so ever.

He would not be hurt again.

So here he was lazing about the astronomy tower, doing homework and having a smoke. Sid cigarette may or may not contain drugs depending on who asked. He had taken to doing his homework after hours, away from prying eyes, most importantly Ron and Hermione. It was stupid really but lately they had been so over bearing, and Hermione. God, all she did was moan and whine on Harrys' grades, which had taken a surprising increase since he started focusing more, and she dared to accuse him of cheating on tests. Bitch. So he did his work after hours and away from the pair.

He was just packing up his finished homework when he heard loud footsteps and raised voices.

"Draco stop please, don't cry" Snapes' concerned voice vibrated across the room, when the door burst open and a distraught Draco come in, tears streaming down his face. He was followed by a concerned Snape. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw him. Dracos' face twisted into anger and pure hatred, while Severus was a mix of fear, annoyance, embarrassment and … guilt?

"Potter what are you doing up here after curfew?" Snape growled the annoyance coming through, which was conflicted with a surprisingly cute blush adorning the potions masters face.

"Homework sir" Harry replied in monotone, then as he looked at Malfoys' face, he spitefully added, "Where have you been Professor, and with a student after hours and all. I am sure the board of governors would like to know that one of their… _esteemed _professors has been taking a young boy out of ground repeatedly after curfew. Then he is caught with his arms wrapped around said boy, laughing away and being at what could be called a… inappropriate distance." Both paled, Draco looked furious, whereas Snape looked scared, probably at the threat of losing his job.

"Or even better maybe they would like to know you are meeting an escaped convict who is currently residing in Malfoy manor. But why should I even bother with the governors. I could skip them out completely and go directly to the Ministry of Magic. Have you all put in Azkaban, you, Malfoy, Jr and Sr and that MUTT that dares to call himself my godfather. I bet you would all love that, the family reunited forever. "At this point Harry could feel the tears straining to escape. He grabbed his bag hoping for a quick exit.

"How do you know that?" Snape gasped, grabbing onto Harrys' arm. Harry yanked it back before glaring at Malfoy.

"Ask your pathetic Godson." Harry snarled before racing out of the tower. He ran down to the stairs heading towards Gryffindor common room. He had to stop half way to catch his breath and by the time he got into the common room he was sobbing and exhausted. Collapsing onto the sofa, he passed out, fully clothed with tears staining his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2- an explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters and copyright belongs to JK Rowling **

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Nothing makes a writer smile more than a good review. Thank you to everyone. **

"Draco what did he mean?" Severus asked anger seeping into his voice. "How did he know we see Sirius?"

"I might have let it slip out when we were fighting" Draco muttered "I didn't mean to but he just winds me up so much"

"What!" Severus snapped, he gave a deep and agitated sigh, "What exactly did you say to him?"

"Well. I might have mentioned how we always see him and he was now a free man. That he had adopted me and is fathers' fiancé. That we were going to be a family and he would be left out. That Sirius didn't love him never did, I said that Sirius couldn't love him, how Harry never went to see him in Azkaban, but me and father did since I could remember. I said even if Sirius tried he would never be a part of Sirius' family. I blew up ok I don't even know what we had been arguing about. I started it I think. He called Weasley his brother, that stupid blood traitor. I mean if it wasn't for the ministry Harry would be my brother. It's not fair." Draco ranted tears of frustration and guilt running down his face.

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't let jealously rule your life. This could push your parents' plans so far back. When did this happen." Severus pleaded.

"About 2 months ago just before Christmas" Draco replied.

"Shit. Crap. Oh Draco do you know what you have done. 2 months ago Harry ceased contact with Sirius. He cancelled his stay at Christmas when Sirius was going to tell him he was engaged and how he planned to adopt him. Now Harry won't even answer his owls. Harry probably feels betrayed by Sirius, that he is abandoning him for the enemy. Harry doesn't know the truth yet and sees you, your dad, me as the enemy. You told him that his godfather is marrying the enemy" Severus ranted back at Draco. Face palming as he saw Dracos' distraught face.

"I..I…I'm so sorry uncle Sev" Draco cried. Severus sighed as he thought about how he was going to fix the situation, first thing fist he had to inform Sirius and Lucius. Without Draco being present.

"Draco just go back to the Slytherin dormitory we will deal with this tomorrow" Severus ordered sinking into his head of house persona. Draco just nodded and ran back to the slytherin dormitories.

Severus sighed, sinking down against the wall sitting where Harry had been before he ran way. He saw a cigarette stubbed out on the ground and it looked fresh

"Shit" Severus swore to no one in particular and as he smelled it he luckily didn't detect any drugs, but if Harry was smoking who knows what else he was doing. He rested his head against the wall as he tried to sort through what had happened in his head.

He finally stood up and made his way to his private quarters, to fire call Malfoy Manor.

It didn't take him long to get through to the Manor but instead of the two men he was after he was met by one of their house elves Wizzle.

"Wizzle can you get Master Lucius and Sirius please it is important" Severus ordered in a rush. He watched Wizzle pop away and he didn't have to wait too long till he was joined by his friends, both looked concerned and had fear in her eyes.

"Severus, please, what's going on? Is something wrong with Draco?" Sirius panicked

"It's Harry, Draco has really cocked up. You need to come through." Severus sighed and pulled out of the fire and went to sit down on his sofa. As Sirius and Lucius joined him he stared longingly at his bottle of firewiskey.

"Sev what's happened? What's wrong with Harry? What has Draco done?" Sirius rushed.

"Draco told Harry. Told him everything." Severus explained. It did not take long to go through the whole course of events but he left out the cigarette. Harry had enough on his plate as it is.

"So Harry. He is not happy with my choices" Sirius sobbed, clutching to Lucius' arm.

"I believe it is more to do with you not telling him more than what you have done, but it's now or never Sirius, you wait any longer and you will lose him, but tell him now and you may save your relationship. It might be hard but it would never be smooth sailing anyway." Severus tried to calm Sirius down.

"Ok, but I want to explain without Draco here. Harry won't react well, He sees him as his enemy more so than you or Lucius." Sirius stated, Severus just nodded and went to go retrieve Harry.


End file.
